In order to prevent other persons from opening a containing device (e.g. a box, a case, or a container) without authorization, conventional ways are to dispose door locks on door panels, so that only persons with a proper opening tool (e.g. a key) can open the door panel, and other persons without the proper opening tool cannot open it, thereby achieving a locking purpose.
However, the conventional door locks are exposed on the door panel, so other persons still have chances to open/break the door lock by using a picking tool/breaking tool, and consequently, the door panel is opened and objects received in the containing device are stolen or damaged. In other words, the conventional locked door panels cannot prevent other persons who have no proper opening tools from opening the door panel.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to improve and solve the above defects.